


Derritiendo Metal

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: El sacrificio del avatar con la gran unificadora.





	1. Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Fue uno de mis primeros trabajos, me he pasado para esta pagina con todo.

 Kuvira planeaba dominar todo el Reino Tierra para convertirlo en un Imperio y con el apoyo de su ejército, expandirse por todas las naciones. Quedando el ultimo golpe: Ciudad Republica. Deberia de ser tomada por ella, asi conquistando y uniendo al que una vez fue el reyno tierra. 

Un enorme "mecha" se acercaba a paso lento a las barricadas que protegian a la ciudad. Ante la conmocion , se tomo la presipitada decicion de rendirse ante aquella mujer.

  Después de muchos intentos fallidos por destruir el arma, Lin liberó a de la prisión con el pretexto de que necesitaban a todos los genios a su alcance para poder destruir a esa cosa. Después del sacrificio de Hiroshi, Lin, Suyin, Mako, Bolin y Korra entraron al Coloso, luchó contra Kuvira. Las hermanas Beifong inutilizaron el cañón y y hicieron que el cañón y el centro de energía del arma explotaran. El cañón cayó en la de la ciudad,Quedando solo Korra y Kuvira.

Kuvira: Impresionante avatar, pero deberias de saber que nuestro encuentro seria inevitable , tarde o temprano (Mientras lo decia observaba de arriba a abajo al avatar)  
  
Korra: Rindete,vete de aqui y quedate con tu imperio.  
  
Kuvira: No me digas, acaso intentas llegar a un acuerdo conmigo?  
  
Korra: No estoy negociando, te lo estoy dejando como ultimo recurso para no llevar mas inocentes entre esta locura.

Kuvira: Quieres saber de locuras? (Se bajaba del mando del mecha y desendia los pocos escalones para ponerse frente a los ojos azules de korra) 

Korra: De que hablas? (mientras daba un paso atras nerviosa)  
  
Kuvira: Oh vamos korra, no te voy a morder, a menos que tu quieras (Mientras se quitaba aquellos guantes platinados y frios, para dejar al descubierto unas tibias manos que lentamente acariciaban la mejilla del avatar)  
  


Korra: Ahora tu intentas negociar?  
Kuvira: Habla con tus amigos, diles que detendre el ataque y las tropas por un par de horas, mientras tu y yo lo negociamos. Sin interrupciones de ningun tipo, la radio sera apagada y que no vengan a buscarte, si no mis tropas atacaran y arrasaran con lo poco que queda de la ciudad, incluyendo sus habitantes!!

Korra: No tengo mas remedio, pasame la radio para comunicarme con Ten-zin.

Kuvira escuchaba las ordenes que daba Korra por la radio, esperando a que terminara, lentamente se fue acercando a ella por la espalda, mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus hombros. En cuanto korra termino la transmicion, kuvira empezo a besar todo el cuello del avatar, quien trataba de quitarsela de encima pensando que clase de estrategia era esa.  
Korra: Bien ya hice lo que me pediste, podemos empezar las negociaciones?  
Kuvira: Si ya comenzaron !  
Korra: Que me tratas de decir?  
Kuvira: Vaya para ser el avatar no eres muy lista en estas cuestiones verdad,dejame iniciar a mi.  
En la misma silla de transmiciones kuvira se acerco al rostro del avatar dandole un pequeño beso, que aunque lento fue correspondido con mas fuerza por la maestra de los elementos,lentamente kuvira se acoplo al regazo de korra donde la siguio besando cada vez mas y mas, incluyendo mordidas de labios y lengua, estos hacian babear a la joven avatar pidiendo mas.  
Al paso kuvira se iba deshaciendo de la armadura que portaba en la parte superior , quedando su torso desnudo frente a korra, quien solo la veia y se perdia en cada poro.  
Kuvira: No te gusta? Ahora es tu turno mi joven guerrera. Hipnotizada korra solo alzo los brazos para que la conquistadora le quitara la ropa totalmente y sin emitir ningun sonido. Que escena penso kuvira, la joven de la tribu agua quedo solo en una especie de short que servia de ropa interior y un press que acomodaba sus pechos a la hora de la batalla. Su cuerpo tan fuerte, delineado y musculoso, pero ala vez tan fragil.   
La conquistadora arrojo al avatar a una esquina, donde presiono un boton y aparecio un pequeño espacio con una cama de leon polar color blanco, algunas flores y vino. El avatar lo vio y salio del hechizo.  
Korra: Ya tenias todo preparado cierto?  
Kuvira: No seas ingenua no es para ti, mi prometido lo diseño y lo incluyo para celebrar nuestra victoria. Pero el no esta aqui y tu si. No debo de desperdiciar los recursos de mi imperio.  
Acto seguido kuvira empujo a corra a esa piel y quedo encima de ella, mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus piernas. Lentamente kuvira comenzo a  pasar sus dedos por la entre pierna de korra, quien se limitaba a moverse lentamente al vaiven de esos dedos.  
Kuvira: Sabes Korra si tu y yo nos unimos seriamos invensibles para el mundo!!!!!  
Korra: de que hablas?? es una trampa?? (Tratando de incorporarse)

Kuvira: No gastes energias! Soy una mujer paciente, pero ante ti es imposible.  
(Haciendo metal-control, lanzo sobre korra bandas para sus muñecas y tobillos, dejandola completamente inmovilizada y en una extraña postura)  
Korra: Maldita! Eso me pasa por confiar en ti! Sueltame y vamos a pelear!!!  
(Tratando con aire y con fuego de su boca pero era imposible).  
Kuvira: MMMMMMM!! que impetu tienes y que fuerza, vamos a ver hasta donde llegan, 2 pequeñas cuchillas brillaban ala altura del rostro de la conquistadora, con un movimiento de manos las coloco sobre el avatar.  
Korra: Que me vas a hacer????  
Kuvira: Ya veraz. (Con el metal control sobre esas cuchillas, desgarro con destreza y rapides el press de los pechos y el short, dejando a korra desnuda completamente)  
Sin pensarlo mas kuvira beso nuevamente a korra para tranquilizarla un poco, pero esta se resistia temiendo que la fuera a dañar y poniendo en peligro la ciudad. Bajando lentamente y probando cada espacio de piel kuvira se deleitaba con el avatar, su cuello, sus orejas, sus hombros, sus pechos donde se detuvo lentamente, los amasaba despacio, en circulos desde la base de la espalda, levemente rosaba los pezones de corra que se erizaban antes las caricias que se les daban. Los labios de kuvira se acercaron peligrosamente a los pezones de la joven chica, los empezo a tocar con la lengua, despues a dar lametones y finalmente se los metio en la boca, succionando firme y dulcemente, mientras que la mano que estaba libre daba pequeños pelliscos al otro pezon.  
Korra sintio como se iba mojando lentamente de adentro para afuera, que sensaciones tan raras le estaba provocando.  
Kuvira cambio de posicion, el pecho que mamaba ahora era el pellizcado.  
Siguio bajando por su abdomen y ombligo, hasta llegar a la humendad de la maestra de los elementos,acaricio su monte de venus con unos vellos muy bien recortados, que olian a celo puro, sus labios y finalmente su clitoris, que con gran destreza fue manipulado de arriba a abajo. Korra perdio razon de si, estaba a merced de aquella conquistadora tan imparable.  
Korra: Mas, por favor, no te detengas!  
Kuvira al escuchar eso supo que ya era momento y se detuvo en seco. Con su metal control y las cuchillas corto su propia ropa, quedando desnuda a excepcion de un pequeño short colo negro metalico con un par de botones y una lucesita que brillaba en color rojo.  
Korra: Se nota que te gusta el metal, riendo del accesorio de kuvira.  
Kuvira: me alegro que rias, pero es mas para ti que para mi, observa.  
La luz cambio de rojo a verde, y empezo a moldearse como una verga, efectivamente era una , pero mecanica.   
Kuvira: No te asuste, esta conectada a mis emociones y sistema nervioso, lo que yo sienta se vera reflejado en eso.  
Acto seguido , se metio con destreza entre las piernas de korra, quien temblaba.  
Korra: Yo nunca he.... nunca, con nadie.  
Kuvira: No te preocupes te gustara.  
Kuvira empezo a besar a korra nuevamente mientras se relajaba, y se volvia a introducir en las piernas del avatar, estaba realmente caliente y deseaba estar dentro del avatar,lentamente empezo a moverse sin penetrarla, hasta el momento donde ella sola abrio sus piernas, captando la señal la                 conquistadora entro despacio pero firme. Las manos de korra intentaban abrazarla con toda su fuerza mientras jadeaba y decia cosas que no se comprendian. Poco a poco se fueron acoplando los movimientos cada vez mas fuertes. Con metal control quito las bandas de korra y esta pego su cuerpo mas al de ella. Ambas tenian deseo de mas, sin esperarselo con aire control Korra retiro a kuvira, para respirar. La joven avatar estaba en 4, mostrando su sexo hinchado y escurriendo. Kuvira sin mas palabras, le metio la verga hasta donde topaban y se fundian sus cuerpos.  
Korra: Mas mi gran conquistadora, soy tuya!  
Kuvira: Te dare todo lo que te mereces  
Siguiendo el ritmo tan fuerte y brutal, los ojos de korra comenzaron a centellar, entraria en un estado avatar provocado por el gran orgasmo. Kuvira no tuvo miedo al contrario la tomo con mas fuerzas y se unio a su cuerpo con bandas de metal, iba a enfrentar la furia del estado avatar y sobrevivia que gusto y si no tambien.

Un gran estruendo se escucho en toda la ciudad,una luz salia del mecha de Kuvira. Una detonacion.  
  
Busquen sobrevivientes gritaba la jefa de policia Lin. Entre los escombros vieron el cuerpo de korra sin moviento y sin nada de ropa.  
Llevensela rapido y cubranla fue la orden de lin. Al despertar aturdida , todos estaban esperando que korra contara que paso con la negociacion, que paso con kuvira y su ejercito.  
Korra empezo a recordar y solo se limito a decir: Entre en estado avatar para defender a ciudad republica, lo demas no lo recuerdo.  
Lin irrumpio: No encontramos a kuvira, ni su ejercito ni nada de ellos, quizas empiezen de 0 para poder obtener el control.  
  


Pasaron los meses de reconstruccion y adaptacion de la ciudad y nada de noticias de kuvira. Korra se preguntaba que paso y porque huyo. Por medio de rumores se entero que kuvira seguia con su ejercito en una zona cercana a la isla kyoshi. EL avatar de ojos azules sonrio al enterarse de eso y dijo para si misma: Kuvira, ire por ti, por la revancha!


	2. Agua

Han pasado ya 6 meses, desde que Kuvira ataco ciudad republica. La reeconstruccion y readaptacion de sus habitantes a sido lenta pero segura.  
Korra se infiltro en los reportes de inteligencia del presidente, donde se entero que existen rumores de que Kuvira sigue entrenando y fortaleciendo su ejercito en un valle cercano a la isla de Kyoshi.

Korra solicito permiso al consejal Ten-zin para salir unos dias a entrenar con toph en el pantano del reyno tierra. Cosa que era una mentira. Por lo cual el consejero acepto, deseandole buen viaje a korra, quien se iria al amanecer.

Al consejero se le hizo extraño que dejara a naga y solo se llevara una pequeña bolsa y su planeador de aire.Mas aun sin despedirse de ninguno de sus amigos.  
El avatar korra salio, dejando todo atras, teniendo un solo pensamiento en mente: Encontrar a Kuvira.

Cerca de medio dia vislumbro el valle que segun los reportes alojaban a la conquistadora y a su ejercito. Lentamente desendio para observar el lugar y estudiar como entraria. Habia maestros metal y soldados en mechas por todos lados, parecian mas fuertes que antes. En un complejo laberinto habia una torre de platino, ahi estaba kuvira, siendo protegida por su ejercito. No habia manera de entrar a pie. Su unica esperanza era entrar por una pequeña rendija con ayuda del aire control.  
La joven avatar se retiro y espero a que callera la noche para poder hacer su intrusion a la guarida de la gran conquistadora.  
La oscuridad lo invadia todo, y solo se alumbraba con los faros de control que detectaban cualquier figura.  
Fue facil entrar, guardo su planeador por si tenia que salir de prisa y continuo por el pasillo de metal que se encontraba vacio. Al final de este habia una enorme puerta de platino reforzada, muy conveniente pues no permitia el paso de sonido de adentro para afuera y viceversa, si algo le pasara a kuvira nadie la escucharia.   
Korra toco, finjiendo un saludo formal y noticias de ciudad republica. A loque no hubo respuesta y la puerta se abrio lenta y pesadamente.   
KUvira se planto y vio el pasillo solo,respiro un momento y grito: Quien esta ahi? Te vas a enfrentar conmigo?-. Al no tener respuesta se volvio a meter y la pesada puerta bajo. Penso que era una jugada de su cansancio y continuo caminando y se desplomo en un sillon.  
Kuvira: Demonios sera mejor que duerma, parece que alucino con ciudad republica y todo lo que la involucra. Lentamente se depojo de su armadura y la arrojo al suelo.Solto su largo cabello negro, quedando solamente con una playera de tirantes color blanca y un boxer negro bastante apretado.  
Korra observaba bajo la lampara, no se habia dado cuenta de su presencia y lo que a continuacion vio la dejo pasmada.

La gran conquistadora de su escritorio saco una pequeña caja con candados, que solo ella podia abrir, de ella saco unos pedazos de tela que olio hasta caer en el extasis.  
Korra: Mi ropa interior!!!!!!!Como, es una pervertida pero se nota que quiere mas.  
Kuvira pensando en su soledad, se restrego esa ropa por todo su cuerpo, gimiendo muy levente. Oh Korra cada noche es lo mismo, no te puedo sacar de mi mente o de mi cuerpo. Dicho esto se dirijio a otra habitacion mas oscura solo alumbrada por cristales flourecentes, al fondo se contemplaba una enorme cama son impecables sabanas rojas y pieles de leon del artico.  
La luz del salon donde se ocultaba la joven avatar se apago y vio como se cerraba la puerta, deberia de entrar lo mas rapido posible.  
Kuvira sintio una rafaga de viento que le erizo la piel, no era posible nadie podia entrar o salir de su torre a esa hora. Se tranquilizo un poco y se dejo caer en la cama. El avatar observaba manteniendo su distancia, kuvira volvio a aspirar el olor de aquellos pedazos de tela y tarto de consiliar el sueño.  
Su respiracion quieta le indico a korra que estaba dormida, esta bajo y se acerco y la vio dormitar.  
Korra rapidamente se quito la ropa y la puso lejos del alcance, kuvira se volteo y empezo a oler el aire.   
Kuvira: Oh korra mi habitacion huele a ti.

Acto seguido se volteo sin imaginar que de frente se encontraba su tormento,esa bella joven de ojos azules y cabello corto. Korra se acerco sin ser detectada. Beso fuertemente a kuvira, kien se separo enseguida.  
Kuvira: Que diablos esta pasando aqui? Que es esto? Te atacare y llamare a mis guardias.

Korra: Tan rapido te olvidaste de mi?  
Kuvira: Largate, contigo no tengo nada que ver, deje ciudad republica como fue el acuerdo.  
Korra: Esta bien me ire si es tu decicion(Empezo a vestirse lentamente). Pero solo quiero que me saques de una duda Señora Conquistadora. Con agil aire control saco su ropa interior dentro de kuvira. Sonriendo.Quiero que me digas por que hueles mi ropa interior y por que duermes con ella?  
Kuvira: Yo...Este......Yo....Es parte una tecnica para conocer mejor a mi enemigo (Poniendose roja por ser descubierta).  
Korra: Aja? Te voy a creer, si estoy huele a ti!!! oh crees que se me olvida ese aroma que desprendes cuando estas exitada asi como ahora.  
Kuvira: Largate (en posicion de combate)  
Korra: No!! aparte soy el avatar puedo con cualquier enemigo! Asi que tu me serviras a mi. Dando una patada de aire control derribo a kuvira contra la cama, donde empezo a besarla con fuerza y pasion. Moviendo su lengua dentro de su boca, chupando sus labios, recorriendo su encia.  
Korra: Ahora seras mia!!! Arrancando la ropa de kuvira y la de ella, ambas desnudas en aquella enorme cama, sin que nadie las escuchara.  
EL cuerpo blanco y caliente de kuvira, exitaba a korra, quien como perro empezo a olerla por todas partes, asi mismo como a lamberla humedamente.  
LLego al sexo de kuvira, pulcramete depilado, corra metio su lengua en lo mas profundo mientras succionaba la humedad de la conquistadora , la cual solo se retorcia de placer, estaba a punto, queria algo mas duro y fuerte.  
Korra se levanto y le ordeno a kuvira que se pusiera de rodillas mientras se la chupaba.Esta obedecio sin chistar, mamaba como profesional, mientras estrujaba las fuertes nalgas de la maestra de los elementos. Detente ordeno.  
Korra: Tienes sed?  
Kuvira: Un poco, me vas a dar algo de beber?  
Korra: Si, tumbate sobre la cama, ahora!  
Kuvira se tumbo boca arriba, mientras korra iba por su bolso y saco 2 bolsas. Mira una tiene el agua del polo sur y el otro es agua de cactus del desierto. Vamos a ocupar las 2, sin permitir que kuvira dijera algo metio su pie en la boca de esta y comenzo a vaciar el agua de cactus desde sus muslos asta su pie en la boca de la conquistadora. Esta ya no podia estaba exitada, el avatar la exitaba.  
Korra: Es suficiente por ahora,ahora vas a ver algo.

La otra bolsa con agua del polo sur la vacio completamente, con agua control la detuvo y le dio una forma extraña. Una punta entro dentro de korra para afianzarse y la otra quedo libre.

Korra: Ahora te voy a enseñar!  
Con su fuerza recosto a kuvira sobre sus rodillas y empezo a azotarla recio, no en juego. Cosa que prendio a la conquistadora y la jumedad empezo a brotar nuevamente de su sexo.

Korra: Ya me quieres dentro de ti verdad, tomandola de la cintura y sentandola sobre su verga de agua sin reparo. Eres una conquistadora no? Ahora cabalga!!  
Sin necesidar de repetir kuvira empezo a moverse freneticamente sobre korra.  
Kuvira: Has derretido mi metal!! Pero se siente tan bien tenerte dentro de mi. Dame mas, hasme tuya por una buena vez. Mi imperio es todo tuyo!  
Korra: Que puta me saliste, te voy a dar hasta reventarte por dentro. Solo tu pones dura mi energia.  
El avatar la voltea de frente para poder mamar esos pechos, que aunque mas pequeños que los de ella eran firmes, curveados y deliciosos.  
Kuvira: Siempre desee ser conquistada, safandose dela brazo de korra y colocandose en 4 y abriendose las nalgas ella sola.  
Korra:......Que....Haces.......?  
Kuvira: Te dije que queria ser conquista, hazlo ahora o la gran maestra tiene miedo.  
Korra: CLaro que no, preparate.  
Korra monto algo torpe a kuvira, pero lo logro. El culo de kuvira estaba muy caliente, suave y apretado. Empezo con un vai-ven lento, que desquicio a las 2. Las nalgas de kuvira chocaban contra korra , a un ritmo desenfrenado.  
Kuvira: Metemelo hasta el fondo, quiero sentirte toda.  
Korra: AAAAAAAAAHHHH! Eres insaciable y salvaje, me encantas.

Los 2 cuerpos sudados se movian con el ritmo de un temblor. EL avatar sonrio y con un movimiento engroso su verga de agua que tenia en el culo de kuvira. Esta emitio un grito que debio escucharse en todo su imperio.

Korra: Ahora si te vas a venir apara mi.  
Kuvira: Detente no puedo mas, me voy a venir. Cogeme, destrozame ahora soy toda tuya.

En un movimiento rapido y limpiando el agua , se coloco sobre kuvira para penetrarla vaginalmente.

Korra: Si te vas a venir, yo tambien lo are pero dentro de ti.  
Kuvira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...MMMMMMMMMMMMM....ASSSSSSSSIIIIII!!!! KORRA!  
Korra: Vamos quedate con todo lo que tengo, mientras se venia de manera abundante dentro de la conquistadora gracias a su agua control.

La joven avatar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba uso mas agua control para limpiarse a ella y a su compañera.

Kuvira: Gracias Korra, Te amo.  
Korra: De nada....Que dijiste!!


End file.
